kndfandomcom-20200222-history
Operation: S.A.T.U.R.N.
is the second story in the sixth episode of Season 4 of Codename: Kids Next Door. It first aired on April 29, 2005 on Cartoon Network. Information Summary When Numbuh 3's Rainbow Monkeys go missing, the team goes into space to find them. They then discover Rainbow Monkeys make up Saturn's rings. While looking for her missing stuffed animals, Numbuh 3 discovers that the one behind the monkey-napping is a rejected sentient Rainbow Monkey doll named Ramon-4, who thought if he can't be loved, then no other Rainbow Monkey can be loved! Will he let the Rainbow Monkeys go, or will every Rainbow Monkey drift alone in in the dark cold reaches of space forever? Synopsis To be added... Ending Credits There is a montage of Rainbow Monkeys being returned to their original owners. In the end, Numbuh 1 is revealed to be among the overjoyed owners, but discreetly hides his rainbow monkey under his pillow. Featured KND Operatives *Numbuh 1 *Numbuh 2 *Numbuh 3 *Numbuh 4 *Numbuh 5 Villains *RAMON-4 Locations *Sector V Treehouse *Moonbase *Space *Saturn *Rainbow Monkey Research Laboratory 2x4 Technology *S.P.A.C.E.R.C.H.A.S.E.R. *Space suits *B.O.N.G.O.S.K.O.P.E. Transcript Operation: S.A.T.U.R.N./Transcript Trivia/Goofs *Near the beginning of the episode, Numbuh 4 is seen dreaming that Numbuh 3 tells him that she likes him and kissing his pillow in his sleep. He starts to say (still asleep) "You know how I feel... I think you're really-" only to be scared awake by the real Numbuh 3 shouting at him, making him blush *In the end of the episode, it was raining Rainbow Monkeys from Saturn. Numbuh 3 was watching them happily like a meteor shower while Numbuh 4 was carrying an umbrella to protect himself. *In Operation: R.A.I.N.B.O.W.S., Numbuh 3 can track down Rainbow Monkeys with her nose, but in this episode, she said she can smell it with her heart. *This episode features several references to classic science fiction films: **The journey to Saturn and discovery of a large, unexpected object in orbit there are a reference to [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/2001:_A_Space_Odyssey_(film) 2001: A Space Odyssey]. (Note that while in the film the mission's destination was Jupiter, in Arthur C. Clarke's novel it was Saturn.) **When Numbuh 1 orders Numbuh 2 to activate the backup propulsion system, he plays four musical notes on his keyboard. They are the first four notes of the five note alien melody from [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Close_Encounters_of_the_Third_Kind Close Encounters of the Third Kind]. **Ramon-4 taking his name from those letters left on his nameplate when the rest have been covered over by rust, and subsequently the revelation of his full name (Rainbow Monkey 4-ever), is based on V'Ger in [http://memory-alpha.org/wiki/Star_Trek:_The_Motion_Picture Star Trek: The Motion Picture], as are the space walk sequence and the visual design of the episode's conclusion. *Ramon's nameplate has been shown to rust since leaving Earth, although this physically impossible, for the rusting process only can occur in the presence of oxygen, of which there is none in space. *Numbuh 4 was the one to pull the alarm, which he also does in Operation: G.H.O.S.T.. *Strangely, it's Numbuh 4, in a rare moment of intelligence, is the one to remark that you can't smell anything in space, since there is no air. *There is a reference to the Cold War, but instead of nukes and rocket science, the American and Soviet Russian scientists were designing Rainbow Monkeys. *In the end sequence, one more rainbow monkey is delivered to the treehouse but rather than be another one of Kuki's, this one belongs to Nigel. Gallery OpSATURNstoryboard.jpg|Storyboard of end credit sequence Numbuh3Idea.jpg Saturn.jpg Saturn2.jpg Saturn3.jpg Saturn4.jpg Saturn5.jpg Spacerchaser3.jpg Spacerchaser2.jpg Spacerchaser1.jpg KNDSaturn.jpg Soft Landing.png 1talk-345listen.jpg OpSATURN1.png OpSaturn2.png Opsaturn3.png Opsaturn4.png 6C4B446C-2593-451D-A0E7-375DA4AE3D96.jpeg 0D819495-A57D-422C-8F9A-1469BFF72C50.jpeg 6B0E0103-FFB1-4790-AF30-E9AD522CC214.jpeg B1B11FC5-B5F5-4F8D-8668-7492078D9742.jpeg S.A.T.U.R.N. Category:Stubs Category:Season 4 Category:Love Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Numbuh 3 Category:Episodes with good endings